videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Vigor
Super Smash Bros. Vigor is a Super Smash Bros Game. Characters File:SSB4U3D Mario.png|Mario File:SSB4U3D Luigi.png|Luigi File:SSB4U3D Peach.png|Peach File:Daisy MPIT.png|Daisy File:SSB4U3D Bowser.png|Bowser File:SSB4U3D Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. File:Geno Render Nibroc-Rock.png|Geno File:MallowFake.PNG|Mallow File:KoopaKid.png|Koopa Kid File:SSB4U3D Rosalina.png|Rosalina and Luma File:Paper Mario sprite SPM.png|Paper Mario File:King Boo - LMDM.png|King Boo Fawful3D.png|Fawful File:SSB4U3D Wario.png|Wario File:Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Ashley-SSBHack.png|Ashley File:SSB4U3D Yoshi.png|Yoshi KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek File:SSB4U3D Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong File:SSB4U3D Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong File:Dixie Kong - Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong File:King k rool transparent by zesiul-d8s67fc.png|King K.Rool File:HW Link.png|Link File:Zelda TP - Robed 2.png|Zelda File:SSBB Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf File:Ghirahim SmashBros.png|Ghirahim File:SSB4U3D Toon Link.png|Toon Link File:ZeldaWWHD.png|Toon Zelda Midna1.png|Minda Zant.png|Zant File:SSB4U3D Samus Aran.png|Samus SSB4U3D Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus Sylux Artwork.png|Sylux File:RidleyMetroid.png|Ridley File:SSB4U3D Kirby.png|Kirby File:Crusade Gooey.png|Gooey File:Marx.png|Marx File:SSB4U3D Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:SSB4U3D King Dedede.png|King Dedede File:Fox SFZero.png|Fox File:SSB4U3D Falco Lombardi.png|Falco File:Fig 20 peppy.png|Peppy Wolf O'Donnell.png|Wolf Krystal Artwork 1 - Star Fox Adventures.png|Krystal File:Pikachu Pokken.png|Pikachu File:SSB4U3D Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff File:Gengar Pokken.png|Gengar File:SSB4U3D Greninja.png|Greninja File:Mewtwo SonicWiki.png|Mewtwo File:Fig 20 zoroark.png|Zoroark Pichu smashified transparent by kryptonlion-d8v6xh7.png|Pichu File:660Diggersby.png|Diggersby 026Raichu.png|Raichu File:Lucario Pokken.png|Lucario 727Incineroar.png|Incineroar 802Marshadow.png|Marshadow 428Lopunny.png|Lopunny File:Ness Smash4.png|Ness File:Ninten.png|Ninten LucasSmash.png|Lucas File:GX Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon File:GX Black Shadow.png|Black Shadow File:MrGame&Watch.png|Mr.Game and Watch ROB Brawl.png|R.O.B. Mach Rider.png|Mach Rider File:Duck Hunt Dog SSB4.png|Duck Hunt Dog File:Bubbles 2 - Clu Clu Land.png|Bubbles File:Goku DohIMissed.png|Goku File:Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers File:SSB4U3D Olimar.png|Olimar File:PitBrawl.jpg|Pit File:SSB4U3D Palutena.png|Palutena File:SSB4U3D Little Mac.png|Little Mac Villager SSB4 box.png|Villager Super Smash Bros. Strife recolour - Isabelle 13.png|Digby Tom Nook 1.png|Tom Nook Amiibo Festival - Isabelle 1.png|Isabelle File:SSB4U3D Marth.png|Marth SSB4U3D Roy.png|Roy File:FEF Azura.png|Azura File:FERD Sothe.png|Sothe SSB4U3D Ike.png|Ike File:SSB4U3D Corrin.png|Corrin File:FEA Anna.png|Anna Ever Oasis - Tethu.png|Tethu File:InklingFemaleSplatoon.png|Inking File:Fig 20 shulk.png|Shulk Elma4.png|Elma SSB4U3D Mii.png|Mii Fighters (Brawer, Swordfighter, & Gunner) File:Banjo-Kazooie Smashified-d8pav2j.png|Banjo-Kazooie File:Conker the squirrel 06.png|Conker SnakeBrawlArtwork.png|Snake File:Sonic-Generations-artwork-Sonic-render-2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:AmyRoseColorSharpEditDuck.png|Amy Rose the Hedgehog Fig 20 shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Fig 20 silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog File:SSB4U3D Mega Man.png|Megaman File:SSB4U3D Ryu.png|Ryu File:SSB4U3D Pac-Man.png|Pac-man File:Heihachi.png|Heihachi Fig 20 cloud d v.png|Cloud Strife Crono.png|Crono SoraKH3.png|Sora File:Crash Bandicoot Smashified.png|Crash Bandicoot Spyro the dragon render by nibroc rock-d94dgvv.png|Spyro the Dragon Render parappa.png|Parappa Lammy parappa.png|Lammy File:Sly Cooper render.png|Sly Cooper File:Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel File:Kratos God of War.png|Kratos Deimos God of War.png|Deimos File:SSB4U3D Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Lloyd Irving - Vorpal Sword and Flamberge.png|Lloyd Irving File:Joker-Persona-5.jpeg|Joker File:Simon Belmont.png|Simon File:Bomberman Smashified.png|Bomberman File:Sub-Zero (1).png|Sub-zero ScorpionInjustice.png|Scorpion Rayman Leak Render.png|Rayman Makoto Naegi official.png|Makoto Naegi Xp3OjI6.png|Hiyoko Saionji File:Shovel Knight.png|Shovel Knight File:Goku Art.png|Goku (Dragonball Z) Ichigo kurosaki render by animesennin-d6ajugf.png|Ichigo File:Dashie.png|Rainbow Dash Leonardo TMNT(2012).png|Leonardo DLC Characters Fig 20 crankykong.png|Cranky Kong Young link smash bros style render by nibroc rock-d9703zs.png|Young Link Young Zelda OoT3D.png|Young Zelda TailsEP4-2.png|Tails "Miles" Prower Luceus - Dragon Quest Heroes.png|Luceus PSASBR Sackboy Grappling Hook.png|Sackboy Poo Earthbound.png|Poo Fig 20 kinopio.png|Toad Lip.png|Lip DeMille2.png|DeMille Kat and Dusty PSASBR.png|Kat Minecraft-steve 12.png|Steve Twilight.png|Twilight Sparkle Mecha Fiora.png|Fiora Jak and Daxter render.png|Jak and Daxter Joanna Dark 5.png|Joanna Dark FF13 - Lightning.png|Lightning RubyRose.png|Ruby Rose 18 Volt.png|18-Volt Fig 20 magnus.png|Magnus SSB4U3D Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Stages Returned Stages *Peach's Castle 64 *Hyrule Castle 64 *Super Happy Tree 64 *Saffron City 64 *Rainbow Cruise Melee *Hyrule Temple Melee *Corenia Melee *Green Green Melee *Fourside Melee *Mute City Melee *Luigi's Mansion Brawl *Great Ship Brawl *Nofair Brawl *Halberd Brawl *Spear Pillar Brawl *Summit Brawl *75m Brawl *Green Hill zone Brawl *Rainbow Road 3DS *Paper Mario Stage 3DS *Good Egg Galaxy Wii U *Gerudo Valley 3DS *Duck Hunt Stage Wii U/3DS *Umbra Clock Wii U/3DS *Dracula's Castle Ultimate *Spinal Mountain Ultimate New Stages *Dark side of the Moon (Super Mario Odyssey) *Gusty Garden galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) *Zora Temple (Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Underworld (Kid Icarus) *Heroes from another Dimension - Vs Corrupted Hyness Stage (Kirby Star Allies) *Cloudrunner Fortress (Star Fox Adventures) *Kanto Labortory (Pokemon Series) *Fire Field (F-Zero) *Whumpa Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Rooftop of Paris (Sly Cooper) *Zues' Temple (God of war) *Sub-Zero's Stage (Mortal Kombat) *Planet Nakem (Dragonball Z) *Cloudsdale (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Kraang's Ship (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) ) *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) *1-on-1 Rival Destination (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) DLC Stages *Great Bay Melee *Mantle (RWBY) *Dr.Mario Stage *Kobolei Village (Tomato Adventure) Assist Trophies SSBB Barbara.png|Barbara Fig 20 globox.png|Gloxbox Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp SkullKid 3D.png|Skull Kid Bonkers.png|Bonkers Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Tetra SmashBros.png|Tetra Murray Sly Cooper.png|Murray MSS Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong Redd - New Leaf.png|Redd Pac-Ghosts.png|Pac-ghosts SSBB Gray Fox.png|Gray Fox Hammer bro. art smg2.png|Hammer Bro Fig 20 slippy.png|Slippy Toad Rouge 17.png|Rouge the Bat Riku.png|Riku GorohBrawl.png|Goroh Fig 20 jeff.png|Jeff KH2 Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart Squid Sisters.png|Squid Sisters Metroid SSBB.png|Metroid Crash of the Titans Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne FEA Tiki.png|Tiki StarfyBrawl.png|Starfy SSBStrife head icon - Starfy 9.png|Starly SakiSSBBModel.png|Saki Amamiya God of War 2017 kid.png|Atrues Fig 20 takamaru.png|Takamaru BalloonFighterJoeAdok.png|Balloon Fighter SSB4U3D Robin.png|Robin Jin Kazama.jpeg|Jin Kazama Chun-Li.png|Chun Li Undertale - Photoshop Flowey.png|Flowey/Omega Flowey Captain Rainbow Artwork.png|Captain Rainbow Boom Boom SMB3.png|Boom Boom Shokora.png|Princess Shokora Owari Akane.png|Owari Akane Chunky.png|Chunky Kong Fig 20 kyoshin.png|Bionis Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|Sumo Bro Octoling Splatoon.png|Octoling Fig 20 mettaur.png|Met Chameleon (Robot) MKTE.png|Robot Chameleon Fig 20 riki.png|Riki Pokeball Pokemon Fig 20 hassam.png|Scizor 671Florges.png|Florges Charizard Pokken.png|Charizard 052Meowth.png|Meowth 054Psyduck.png|Psyduck 493Arceus.png|Arceaus 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine 037Vulpix.png|Vulpix 101Electrode.png|Electrode 111Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn 758Salazzle.png|Salazzle 765Oranguru.png|Oranguru 103Exeggutor-Alola.png|Alolan Exeggutor 673Gogoat.png|Gogoat 675Pangoro.png|Pangoro 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl 720Hoopa-Unbound.png|Hoopa (Unbond) 132Ditto.png|Ditto Modes "*" = Unlockable *Vigor *Special Vigor *Tournament Mode *Rotation *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem *All-star* *Stadium **Targets ***Target Test ***Target Blast **Board the Platforms **Race to the Finnish **Multi-man Vigor ***10 multi-man ***100 Multi-man ***3. min Multi-man ***15. Min Multi-man ***Endless Multi-man ***Cruel Multi-man ***Brutal Brawl Multi-man ***Fatal Final-striking fatality Multi-man **Home-Run Contest **Boss Battles* *Training Mode *Trophy Gallery *Trophy Lottery *Trophy Hoard *Trophy Collection *Spirit Board *Spirit Collection **Team Setup **Inventory **Level Up **Dismiss **Summon **Activities **Shopping *Stage Builder *Target Test Builder *Adventure Level Builder *Audio Setting **Volume ***Music ***Sound Effect ***Character Voices *Controls *Sound Test *Erase *Shop *Challenges *Record *Character Biographies *Wi-fi Vigor *Wi-fi Target Test *Wi-fi Home-run Contest *Wi-fi Multi-man Vigor *Wi-fi Boss Battles* *Wi-fi Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem Bosses Fig 20 masterhand.png|Master hand Fig 20 crazyhand.png|Crazy Hand SSBB Galleom.png|Galleom Ssbm giga bowser render by machriderz-d56n3qn.png|Giga Bowser MSB Petey Piranha sprite.png|Petey Piranha MPSR King Bob-omb.png|King bob-omb ShakeKing.png|Shake King YS CloudNCandy.gif|Cloud N' Candy Tiki Tong.png|Tiki tong TP Ganon.png|Ganon King Bulbin TP.png|King Bulbin HW Helmaroc King.png|Helmaroc King Dark Samus.png|Dark Samus Fig 20 nightmare metroid.png|Nightmare Metroid Magolor.png|Magolor Kracko.png|Kracko Fig 20 andross.png|Andross Fig 20 giratina.png|Giratina 3DGenesect.png|Genesect Fig 20 deathborn.png|Deathborn Porky-SmashBros.png|Porky Hades.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Fig 20 mrsandman.png|Mr.sandman Black Knight 2.png|Black Knight Mephiles Crystal.png|Mephiles the Dark Fig 20 drwily.png|Dr.Wily Neo Cortex.png|Dr.Neo Cortex Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Le Paradox God of War - Zeus.png|Zeus Ares God of War.png|Ares PSASBR Hades stage.jpg|Hades (God of War) Mkd-shao-kahn1.PNG|Shao Khan Danganronpa - Monokuma.png|Monokuma Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Fighting Games